


All Along

by muuffiin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Are you gay Louis?, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I think O_O, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muuffiin/pseuds/muuffiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor breaks up with Louis because he might be gay. Harry helps him through his tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this AGES ago and I don't remember much about it O_O but I don't do a habit of rereading old things because I feel embarrassed by them but I thought I'd share this with the community jic someone likes it

Frustrated, the usually happy teen threw the green beanie he’d been wearing at the couch with all his might, as if “hurting” the sturdy piece of furniture with the flimsy and light material would make him feel better and would calm down the feelings raging inside of him. He then glared ineffectively at the couch, blaming it for not responding to his aggressiveness, and then threw himself upon it with a heart wrenching sigh that had built up from the tips of his toes to the tips of his hair and felt as if it exploded through every crevice of his body. Why was he such a loser? His last relationship had crashed and burned horribly after only three months of being aloft and, a bit green, he thought of his friends’ everlasting relationships. They made it seem so easy; he, however, always seemed to fuck it up spectacularly, and he wondered what it was that he did that made the girls run away like their panties had caught on fire (and not in the good way) because of him.

He was in the process of wallowing in a very deep pool of self pity when the door to his shared flat opened and closed in a very familiar way and the boy couldn’t help but lift his head up happily; he loved sharing his flat, especially since he shared it with his best mate. A slow smile made its way across his face, making him become slightly annoyed at the fact that Louis didn’t even need to say a word to make him feel better but, oh, how he loved the kid. Even if he had been with his girlfriend, Eleanor, for… forever, and happily too. 

“Hey Lou!” He shouted in the direction of the door, letting his head fall back on the couch. “Nice date?” 

“No.” Louis’ voice floated through the apartment, its lack of energy extremely noticeable because of how unusual it was to hear the teen without happiness seeping through his every word. Harry sat up suddenly, panicked at the sound of his best friend’s voice. 

“Boo? What’s wrong?” Harry stood up clumsily, knocking his knee on the coffee table as he rolled off the couch without noticing as he tried to get to Louis as fast as possible. “What happened?” 

“El broke up with me.” Louis’ voice cracked and Harry, finally standing in front of his friend, noticed how dejected he looked. “Out of nowhere too!” 

As expected, Louis broke down in tears and, as expected, Harry scooped him into his arms before the either of them even knew what was happening. 

“What? That doesn’t sound like the Ellie I know!” Harry sighed in Louis’ hair, knowing he wouldn’t get a coherent answer from the cradled teen any time soon but that he was expected to comment. He rocked the sobbing boy back and forth as he babbled nonsense about Eleanor, faking understanding and sympathy (which he really didn’t feel, after all, he had broken up with his girlfriend too, even if he and Taylor hadn’t been together for all that long.) 

A few hours later, the two boys were still cuddled and rocking back and forth in the foyer of their flat, albeit a bit more calm than earlier. Harry hummed into Louis’ hair while Louis played with the neck of Harry’s tee. 

“Haz?” Louis fiddled the fabric between his fingers nervously. “El broke up with me because she thought I was gay.” 

“Hmm… Why didn’t you just tell her you weren’t?” Harry answered, not preoccupied at all about his friend’s dilemma as he snuggled his face into the curve of Louis’ neck. 

“Because… What if I am?” 

That caught Harry’s attention. Wide eyed, he leaned back to be able to look into Louis’ eyes, which were cast to the ground in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. One of Harry’s hands, which were comfortably resting fisted in the small of Louis’ back, came up to Louis’ chin to pull his face upwards. With a grimace, Louis met his eyes cautiously. 

“What makes you think you could be?” Harry’s voice was no more than a whisper, and his fingers didn’t let go of Louis’ chin as he looked deep into the blue orbs of his best friend. 

“I love you Hazza.” He managed to get his chin out of Harry’s grasp and turned to look down at his fingers, now fiddling with the edge of his own shirt. “Always have.” 

“I love you too Boo.” Harry answered, confused. 

“No! Not that way.”He pushed away Harry’s arms and crawled out of his lap so he could kneel in front of him and run away when Harry understood. “I love you, I was just denying it for all our sakes.” 

He watched Harry’s face intently, noticing exactly when his best mate realized exactly what he meant with those words. His hands shook as he reached out to grab one of Harry’s hands, and tried to ignore the bewildered look on his face. It wasn’t as if it was the first time they held hands; and it hurt to know that Harry thought of him so differently now that he looked surprised when Louis did something that was common for them. He closed his eyes so he could continue with his confession, needing to get it out now. 

Harry stared at Louis, transfixed as he realized something. Louis didn’t love him, Louis was _in love_ with him. And he didn’t find the idea repulsive at all. He loved Louis too, he was his everything, everything he could count on after all the girls had run away… Maybe, just maybe, it had never worked out with all those girls because they were missing something? Something important? Something like, not being Louis? It certainly felt that way. Louis’ confession had made something click in the back of his mind, something important and that he couldn’t ignore. It had made him realize he didn’t want to live without Louis, now or ever. 

“Ellie noticed, and decided to let me be free so… So I could finally tell you the truth-“

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing chastely on top of his, and his eyes popped open to see Harry looking at him with a smug grin painted on his face. 

“And I meant it too. I love you Boo.” 

Somehow, Harry knew that this was the reason his previous relationships hadn’t worked out, and that this relationship would be one to envy. After all, he was lucky enough to be in love with his best mate, and for his best mate to be in love with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too embarrassing!!! XD 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudos!
> 
> If you didn't enjoy this, please don't hesitate to tell me why! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
